Regret & Determination
by FindADifferentUsername
Summary: Weiss Schnee regretted leaving Ruby all those years ago. What she regretted the most was that it took three years to realize it. When she worked up the courage to call Ruby, asking if she could come over to talk, she was surprised when Ruby agreed. And more surprised when the door to Ruby's place opened and there was someone standing behind the crimson haired girl. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first RWBY fanfic that I have written and actually put up. And in this is taking place when Weiss is 22, Ruby's 20, and Coco's 23. So, team RWBY has been out of Beacon for two years, and team CFVY has been out for three years. That's all hat I needed to inform you of. Thank you for checking out my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter One ~

 _Come on, Weiss, you can do this._ She told herself as she stood in front of the door to her ex's house. _You didn't go through all this trouble just to chicken out._ She let out a deep breath, calming herself, and knocked on the door.

In the short time of waiting for the door to open she thought back to when she called Ruby in the first place to ask if she could come over and talk. She was surprised that she kept herself from stuttering during the call and sighing in relief when Ruby actually agreed. And here she was now, a nervous wreck.

The door opened and she shot her gaze upwards, revealing an older more filled out Ruby wearing a red sweatshirt and black jeans. She had definitely changed since the last time she saw her, now having a good three inches on Weiss. Ruby smiled at Weiss and she had to keep herself from falling.

"Hello there, Ice Queen."

That voice stopped her in her tracks. That wasn't Ruby's voice and it wasn't Yang's. Who else could be there with Ruby, and why?

A pair of arms snaked around Ruby's waist and Weiss got a look at who spoke to her. Coco Adel stood behind Ruby with her chin resting on Ruby's left shoulder. Ruby turned her head to the brunette.

"I thought you left earlier," Ruby said.

Coco nodded her head. "Now why would I leave my girlfriend alone with her ex?" She questioned rhetorically, unraveling herself from the crimson haired girl. "I would rather not leave the possibility of you two committing acts of adultery."

Weiss' face was now red. From either embarrassment or rage, she didn't know.

"You know me better than that." Ruby said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something?" Weiss questioned, seething internally.

"No, no, I was just messing around. I left my handbag here and needed and came back to get it, I'll be leaving you two now." Coco said, waving a hand dismissively. Weiss watched as Coco pecked Ruby on the cheek and then walked past her, sending Weiss a small challenging smirk when she knew Ruby wasn't looking.

"Sorry about her. She gets kinda out of hand sometimes." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Come on in, there was something you wanted to talk about?" Weiss nodded, stepping inside as Ruby led her towards a couch where they sat.

"I was never informed of your new relationship." Weiss said, trying to start off a conversation.

"Oh," Ruby laughed nervously. "Well, with the whole break up and all, I thought you wanted your space. So I kinda just let you have it." Weiss nodded her head, seeing the sense in it.

"So there was something you wanted to talk about?" Ruby said, now more serious.

"Yes, I did." Weiss started. "But now seeing your's and Coco's relationship, it is rather awkward to speak of what I came here to say." she said, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, whatever it is, I won't judge you for it. I'm not that type of person, anyway." Weiss looked back at Ruby, seeing her sat back and with a small smile. Weiss sighed out her nose and sat up.

"Well, I may as well be blunt about it, I came here to ask for your forgiveness." Weiss said, looking up from her hands and seeing Ruby with a face of confusion. "I came here to see if there was a chance that we could get back together." Ruby's face took on a new emotion, one that Weiss couldn't place.

"That… I wasn't expecting that." Ruby took a deep breath. "Wh-What happened to make you change your mind?"

"Regret. I came to my senses upon realizing that nobody had ever managed to make me feel as loved and happy as you had. I could never find anyone that made me feel as special as you had." Weiss confessed, throwing it all to the wind. She had nothing to lose now, only the small chance of gain.

"Oh," Weiss watched Ruby, she had her face downcast and had a contemplative look. "I...Oum, how am I supposed to respond to that?" Ruby muttered.

"I'm with Coco now." Ruby said only that one sentence.

"I know." Weiss responded in a small voice. She felt like her heart had been snapped in half. She was choked up and didn't like it. She didn't want to show how much it hurt. But she could feel her eyes get that burning feeling and tried to hold herself together.

"What do we do?" She heard Ruby ask. Weiss just shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I should probably go back to what I was doing before, running the SDC." Weiss said, taking a deep breath. "Just forget that this ever happened, save me the pain of remembering."

"Weiss-"

"It's okay, Ruby. I shouldn't have thought that I could just come back into your life, that everything would go back to how it used to be." Weiss said, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

"I can't just let this go. I can't just watch you walk away hurt, knowing that I am the cause of it!" Ruby said, her voice rising towards the end. Weiss stood up. Their emotions were getting the better of them.

"Why not?! Why do you always have to care about everyone? Why can't you just let this go? It was my mistake, not yours! Stop caring so much!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't stop caring!" Ruby shouted back. "Do you know how hurt I was when you just left me? I had thought that everything was fine, we were in our third year at Beacon. I even thought that we were going through our best times, too! But then you just up and leave me. I was left a sobbing mess, no one could help me, either!" Ruby said, now pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said, now much quieter than before.

"Oh, you're sorry." Ruby mumbled, sighing. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have started yelling."

"We both messed up." Weiss said, taking a step towards Ruby. "But we can't change that now."

Ruby hesitated slightly before responding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But do we really just part ways now?" Ruby questioned, looking Weiss directly in the eyes. Silver on icy blue. "Just forget that this all happened, especially after that whole yelling match?"

"I don't want to." Weiss admitted, looking down. "But it doesn't seem that we have a choice."

"There are always choices, no matter how it may seem, you always have choices." Ruby said, her head in her hands. "Mom told me that."

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up, silver eyes locking with Weiss'. Before Ruby could get out a word, she was pulled into a heated kiss. Ruby felt Weiss' arms wrap themselves around her neck, bringing her closer. Ruby was in shock, not yet comprehending what was happening.

It seemed too soon that Weiss untangled herself from Ruby and stepping away, grabbing her stuff and walking towards the door. Ruby was left there in her living room, mouth slightly open in disbelief, with a hand to her lips.

Weiss looked back one last time, seeing Ruby there as she was made her broken heart mend itself slowly. She walked out the door, walking to her white car and taking one last look back at the home of Ruby Rose. Promising herself that this wouldn't be her last time seeing this house and that she would be coming back soon.

 _Because no one will get in the way of her and Ruby. She was now more determined than ever to get her way._

 **That's the end of the first chapter. It's kinda short, I know. Later chapters will be longer. Please leave a review, telling me if you liked it, hated it, what I could do if you didn't like it. Favorites and follows are welcome, don't think they aren't. I'll see you in the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people! I am quite surprised at how well this story started off, already at 27 follows and 10 favorites. I was only expecting a handful of follows and maybe one or two favorites, not this many so early on! I appreciate it to those of you that followed and/or favorited this story, it means a lot. Without further ado, you can continue on to Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 ~

Coco didn't like Weiss. Her dislike of the heiress started when she had convinced Ruby to tell her about the breakup. Ruby hadn't gone into too much detail, but what was said was enough for her to make up her mind on how she felt about the heiress.

So, you can expect that Coco wasn't exactly "happy" when Weiss Schnee showed up at her girlfriend's house, Weiss getting an affronted look upon seeing her.

Coco hadn't been lying when she said that she had forgotten her handbag, she had needed to come back to get it. But after leaving the house, sending the heiress a challenging smirk, she went straight to her best friend's house.

"I hate her," Coco said, taking a sip from her coffee. She sat with one leg up on her friend's couch.

"Okay…" Velvet said, looking at her cautiously, one of her bunny ears twitching slightly. "Can you explain why? I was never filled in."

"She broke Ruby's heart in their third year of Beacon," Coco said, putting aside her drink and pushing up her glasses. "Then she just pops up outta nowhere, wanting to 'speak' to Ruby!" Coco said, her voice raising.

"Do you know what she wanted? Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding-"

"I know what I saw, Velvs. That look in her eyes upon seeing me was the downcast look of utter realization after you're about to ask someone out!" Coco said, left eye twitching.

"How do you know what that looks like?" Velvet asked her, wide-eyed.

"I have my ways…" Coco said, trailing off. "But that's not the point! That Schnee was there for some reason. And when I find out that reason, I can bet on my life that I won't be happy." Coco said with a partially determined look. She pushed herself off the couch, walking over to her long time best friend.

"I need your help finding out that reason, Velvs," Coco said, leaning down. Velvet nodded her head, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'll help, but if we get caught, I didn't help you." Velvet said, now with a devious smile.

"Deal," Coco said, stepping back and walking over to her drink and taking a sip, her back to Velvet. "Now, how to begin phase one?" She contemplated to herself and Velvet, swirling the dark liquid in its cup.

Coco suddenly got an idea, turning around to face Velvet, a smile on her face, glasses lowered. Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"I know what to do~" said Coco.

* * *

Coco showed up at Ruby's house again a few hours later. She and Velvet had finished their plans half an hour ago before Coco left, deciding it was time to turn in. Coco walked into her girlfriend's house, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Ruby?" She called, putting away her coat and bag.

"Upstairs!" A voice responded. Coco sighed lightly, shaking her head and taking her time up the stairs. Coco had just recently moved in with Ruby, Ruby's house having plenty of space to suit the both of them. Coco reached the top of the stairs, walking over to a cracked open, white door. She stepped inside, seeing Ruby seated at a desk, typing away at a computer and then quickly scribbling something down onto the corner of a blueprint.

"15 pounds, 12 ounces…" She heard the crimson haired girl mumbled, staring at the bright screen.

"How was the talk with Weiss?" Coco questioned, strolling towards Ruby and sitting down on the red couch beside the desk which had blueprints and notes strewn across it. Coco noted the darkening of Ruby's face before responding.

"It was something…" Ruby mumbled a reply, turning towards the blueprint and quickly sketched a rough draft of a curved blade, arrows indicating certain mechanisms in the sword which made it special. Coco's eyes narrowed.

"'Something'?" She questioned, pushing down her glasses to reveal her cocoa brown eyes, staring straight into Ruby's silver ones.

"Umm, it didn't go as expected. She just wanted to talk about a few personal things." Ruby said, eyes shifting towards the blueprints and then back to Coco. "But it's nothing you need to worry about!" Ruby then added cheerily. Coco shook her head with a small smile.

"Whatever you say, Ruby," Coco mumbled with a shake of her head, pushing her glasses back up. Now looking over the blueprints and seeing Ruby at work Coco sat back into the red couch. "What're you working on?" She asked.

"Oh! I got a special order for a custom sword with special dust implants to use for their semblance. I had to make sure the original design that the guy had in mind would still work with the dust implants that would be added to it." Ruby told her. Ruby was still a huntress, like herself and many others, but while not out on jobs, Ruby decided to do something in her free time. She would make weapons for people, custom or not, and upgrade people's weapons to what they liked. Whether it being to extend the blade of their weapon, take off extra weight, or create a totally new one. Ruby loved what she did. And Coco couldn't be happier.

"How long will this one take to fully create?" Coco questioned, standing up and looking over the blueprint.

"Give or take, a week and a couple days," Ruby responded, smiling up at Coco. Coco rolled her eyes, smiling back.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ruby asked her, going back to scribbling down measurements.

"Yes, I ate at Velvet's. What about you?" She replied, wrapping her arms around Ruby from behind.

"Went out with Yang to eat," Ruby said, hugging one of the arms which were wrapped around her and then going back to work.

"This isn't going to be another all-nighter, is it?" Coco asked, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder. She heard Ruby sigh.

"I'll try not to get caught up in getting everything ready. If I don't come to bed soon, feel free to come drag me to bed." Ruby responded, turning her head and giving her a smile.

"I'd be happy to," Coco said, giving Ruby a small kiss and stepping back. "I'll give you another hour, it's 11 o'clock, you have until midnight," Coco added, walking towards the door.

"Thanks, Coco!"

"Whatever," Coco replied, walking out the room and heading towards their room. Walking in and quickly changing into nightwear, she climbed into bed, pulling out her scroll and checking her messages. There was one message from Velvet, sent a couple minutes ago.

 _'What'd she say?'_ The message from Velvet said.

Coco typed a response. ' _Didn't give out that much info. But her reaction to me asking was something weird, I'll tell you more in person.'_ Coco looked over the response before hitting send, waiting for her friend to respond.

 _'Okay, she didn't give much information - she must be hiding something! She's guilty!'_ Her friends response said. Coco bit back a laugh.

 _'Please, do tell what it is that she is guilty of?'_ Coco typed, her scroll buzzing a few seconds later.

 _'We'll find out later on in the investigation. But for now, she's guilty in my books. How so? I don't entirely know.'_

Coco typed out her message quickly, ' _So, you're just calling everything she does "guilty"? What happened to the meek Velvet I knew?'_

 _'She died as soon as you got her involved in this. Drama consumed her soul.'_

Coco laughed out loud, dropping her scroll to her lap. She lifted it after calming herself down. ' _That's great! I'll talk to you more tomorrow, I'm about to go to bed. Goodnight, Velvs.'_

 _'Night!'_ Her friends message read. She turned off her scroll, setting it on the table beside her and looking at the time. Ruby still had forty minutes. Coco sighed to herself, pulling out her scroll again and going to the latest fashion magazine. She was still caught up looking at the designs a half hour later, turning to look at the clock now. 11:52 pm. Coco got out of bed, heading towards where Ruby should be.

"Okay, time's up! Let's go! Coco needs her beauty sleep." Coco pulled Ruby from the chair she sat at, furiously scribbling down notes.

"No! I have eight minutes!"

"Nope!" Ruby gave in to Coco, letting herself be dragged into their bedroom with a small frown which disappeared upon entering. Ruby went and got changed into her pajamas, Coco having already gotten herself comfy in bed again. Ruby pulled herself into bed, wrapping her arms around Coco's midsection.

"Night, Coco." The crimson haired girl said, closing her eyes. Coco wrapped her arms around the girl, as well.

"Sweet dreams," Coco said, closing her eyes and falling asleep, seeing Ruby's breathing regulate and soft sighs escape her lips.

* * *

She heard Pyrrha sigh. "You want me to help sabotage Ruby's relationship?"

"Well, when you put it that way, Pyrrha, it makes _me_ sound like the bad guy." Weiss said over the video chat, mumbling quietly, "That's Coco.".

"Pyrrha, come on. Which would you rather have, two of your friends happy, or only one of them happy and the other pissed at you?" Weiss asked, seeing Pyrrha's green eyes narrow.

"That's dirty, Weiss. I'm in." Pyrrha sat back in her chair with a smile. "I'm helping you with this since you're my best friend, and I really shipped you and Ruby together."

"Yes, thank you, Pyrrha!" Weiss said, smiling. Weiss then quickly did a double take, her face dropping. "You did what now?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Pyrrha cried, almost falling out of her chair.

The next day Pyrrha was on her way heading towards a posh hotel owned by the SDC, where she would be up with Weiss. She signed in at the front, saying she was staying in a penthouse rented by earlier by Weiss Schnee, the attendant had nodded and handed her the room key, giving her brief instructions on where the penthouse was. Pyrrha had nodded her thanks and went to the top floor of the hotel, entering the penthouse and making herself comfy. She was going to be here for a good month, these things take time. Weiss arrived about an hour later.

"Pyrrha, I see you've made yourself at home," Weiss said, dropping her stuff my the door and hanging up her white coat in the closet by the door.

"Might as well," Pyrrha responded, sitting up from her laid-back position on the couch. "When do we plan?" she questioned, crossing her legs and looking towards the white haired heiress.

"Now," Weiss replied, walking over and sitting by Pyrrha's side on the white couch. "Coco won't know what hit her."

 **That was the end of Chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Guys, I'm used to writing 5,000-word chapters, this is just over 2,000. What is happening to me? Please leave a review, tell me if you liked it, hated it, what I did to make you not like it. Follows and favorites are always appreciated. I'll speak more in the next update.**

 **I like to respond to reviews, if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can just skip over this.**

 **KibaPT - Eh, not your cup of tea; don't like, don't read. Thanks for checking out my story anyway, though!**

 **Cymki - Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Natural Born Flamer - True, it probably won't be a happy ending for everyone. But who says I'm gonna have the outcome be WhiteRose? It all depends on my mood/choice since I do ship Ruby and Coco. 50/50! Thanks for the review.**

 **Snek de la keeper of Lonk - Yus, there will be more CocoxRuby! And thank you for the review.**

 **imweridknow - "not bad pretty good" Well, I was actually kinda stumped by your review. It's like my brain isn't computing that you complemented the story. So, I'm just gonna say thank you, I really appreciate it.**

 **Nab2425 - I'm glad that the story caught your interest and that you like it. The question really is 'Who will win over Ruby, Weiss or Coco?', 'cause, honestly, I dunno yet! Thanks for the review.**

 **That's all, for now. Seeya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait. I had originally planned to have this chapter finished and up a week after the last - but, apparently, my computer disagreed. The day after I updated my second story, my laptop could no longer charge after it suffered from my sister's hand. I was heartbroken and I have to wait to get it fixed, even now, I'm typing all of this on a Mac that isn't mine. Again, I am very sorry. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter to be around four thousand words.**

 **Without further ado, this is the long awaited Chapter 3 of Regret & Determination.**

Ruby sat on her sister's couch, both her and Yang staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Yang!" I yelled back, now aggravated that Yang wasn't taking this seriously.

"I'm just saying!" Yang defended, raising her arms. "I mean, Weiss Schnee doing that - I was sure that I had scared her off for good, too."

"Yang…"

"And she still dares to touch you?! Kiss you and beg for forgiveness, no less!"

"Yang!"

"And you've got a freaking girlfriend, too!" Yang then paused, my eyebrows scrunched up at her sudden silence. "...You haven't told Coco about this, have you?"

My eyes widened and I started stuttering. "W-well, I mean, I might've told a little fib…"

"I can't tell who she's gonna kill when she finds out. You or Weiss?" Yang said, looking off in thought.

"That's not funny, Yang!" I said. "I-I don't even know what she'll do when she finds out! Yang, she could kill me!"

"Come on, your secret is safe with me, Rubes," Yang said. "And I doubt that she'll kill you when she finds out." I gave her a hard stare after she said that, my silver eyes darkening.

"Yang, it's not that I think that Coco is dangerous or I don't trust her, but you haven't seen that woman when she's angry. Thank you for the comforting words, though." I said.

"No problem. It's kind of my Yang." She said, throwing me an open mouthed smile after.

I gave her a deadpanned look. "Stop."

"Oh, come on! That one was good!"

* * *

Ruby walked down the sidewalk to a nearby blacksmith's shop, going to pick up some supplies for her new project. She was just dressed in her usual wear and her crimson red cloak. She was mumbling to herself about how cold it was, having spent some time in Vacuo on her last mission and having the hot temperature grow on her. Patch was the opposite of hot. She pulled her cloak tightly around herself, turning to the left and entering a shop that smelled of smoke.

"Aye, Ruby! What do ya need?" I heard a gruff voice ask me. I loosened my grip and turned towards a man in his mid-forties with the start of a full on beard who had just walked out from a back room, brushing his hands off on a soot covered apron.

"Just some metal for a new project and a few tools," I replied, smiling at the man. The man smiled back and walked over to the counter.

"What's the project?" He asked, disappearing below the counter for a few seconds before reappearing with a bag with five cases of ammo in it.

"Customized sword with dust implants," I answered, walking over to the counter and looking through the bag. "My ammo?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blacksmith. Abron waved a hand at me in a dismissive manner.

"It's thanks for clearing out all the grimm that had nested behind my family's house." He said, pushing the bag forward.

"No, no, no, no-" I said, waving arms back and forth and pushing the bag towards Abron. "That's not necessary. Really, I can't take this."

"Who else do you know that uses these types of dust cartridges and ammo, anyway?" Abron retorted, a hand on his hip. I had my mouth slightly opened, thinking of a response.

"Damn." I settled on, slouching slightly. "Thanks, Abron. But the next time I come here, I'll be paying you back for the ammo." I said, leaving the bag on the counter to pick up on my way out.

"And I'll give that lien straight back." The man retorted, chuckling slightly.

"I can't beat you, can I?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"Nope." He said, walking around the counter and towards the back room again, gesturing for me to follow, which I did. "Now let's get you what you came here for." I followed him back. Upon entering, I saw piles of scrap metal and unfinished projects or projects still under construction.

"Nice to see you've kept the place tidy," I commented, pushing aside a stray piece of steel.

"You've noticed? Oh, how far I've come." Abron replied sarcastically, picking up a pad and pencil. "Now, how much of what?"

"20 pounds of bronze, 10 pounds of steel," I said. "And day to smelt and mold the pieces here," I added. Abron nodded, scribbling it down and mumbling a few things that she couldn't understand.

"Okay, that'll be 450 lien and you've got everything that you should need here for when you come into smelt and mold everything," Abron said, leading me outside of the back room and towards the cash register. I took out my wallet and grabbed 450 lien, already knowing the total that it would come to.

"Thank you," He said upon taking the lien. "When will you be coming in, I should have all the metal here by tomorrow morning."

"If nothing comes up, I was hoping to get it all done tomorrow," I said.

"That'll be fine, Ruby," Abron said, sending her a smile.

"Great," I grabbed the bag of ammo which I had left on the counter. "Thanks, Abron. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, walking out.

"Have a good day, Ruby!" I heard the blacksmith reply while I walked back out into the cold weather.

Ruby then took her time heading back to her house. And by took her time, she meant she took half an hour balancing herself on the curb of the sidewalk while walking back. Old habits die hard.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" I paused, staring down at my feet which were balanced on the side of the curb. I looked up and saw Velvet Scarlatina standing there, staring at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Nothing," I replied, standing up straight. "Just… I can't think of an excuse." I said with my shoulders slouched for the second time that hour.

"I saw a six-year-old doing the same thing about a block back." Velvet commented, sending me a smile.

"All right, you've had you fun," I said, shoving the faunus playfully. "What're you doing out here?" I questioned.

"I was heading over to the coffee shop." Velvet responded, nodding slightly in the direction behind me. "By the smell of you, I could bet that you were over at Abron's."

"You smell that?" I questioned, sniffing slightly. "And yeah, I ordered some stuff and got some ammo."

"Enhanced sense, Ruby." Velvet said, walking back me. "I've got to go. I'll chat with you later, Ruby!"

"Yeah, have a good day!" I said back, turning to continue on my walk home. Hoping that there wouldn't be any more interruptions, I went back to balancing myself on the side of the curb, one foot in front of the other.

* * *

I did actually make it home without any interruptions, bar almost falling once. I went straight to my work room after entering, just checking over all of the plans for the swords construction. That was until a called interrupted my musings.

*Bzzz Bzzz*

"I need to take that thing off of vibrate," I mumbled, pulling my scroll from my pocket and answering without looking at who called.

"Hello?" I said into the scroll, continuing to check over the blueprints in front of me.

"Ruby?" The voice I recognized as Coco Adel greeted me. I stopped what I was doing to put my full attention into the call.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Weiss Schnee apparently is staying in Patch for the next couple of weeks at the least?" Coco asked her. My stomach dropped.

"Really? She never told me that when we talked." I responded honestly.

"Well, Velvet had gone to the coffee shop and had a conversation with her," Coco said. I didn't know why, but I was extremely anxious all of a sudden.

"Velvet had told me the most interesting thing about that conversation." My girlfriend continued.

"Am I in trouble?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"A little bit," Coco answered. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home in a few hours."

"Okay," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." The call ended and I was left with an awful feeling.

You know that really bad feeling you get when you know that you're screwed and just say something endearing, hoping that you'll get some mercy? Yeah, that just happened.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I groaned, bending over with my head in my hands. "Ugh, better tell Yang." I sat up, calling Yang and waiting for her to pick up. I propped one leg up in my chair, resting my chin on it and spinning in my chair slightly while I waited.

"Yellow?" A laid back voice said through the scroll.

"Yang, she found out." That laid back voice was replaced with panic.

"What? How? What did you do?" Yang asked, her voice shifting to an accusatory tone at the last question.

"Well, apparently Weiss is moving to Patch and Velvet saw her at the coffee shop and had a chat with her. That little chat got passed to my girlfriend." I explained, albeit, a little bit rushed.

"Was her voice calm or angry? Or was it in that 'What a coincidence!' voice?" Yang asked.

"Calm and 'What a coincidence'."

"Oh, no." I heard her sister say through the scroll. "I'll pray for your young, innocent soul."

"Yang," I whined out.

"Fine, I'll stop. But still, how long do you have until she comes home."

"A couple hours."

"Well then, we need to take Weiss down a couple notches."

"What?"

"Ruby, what exactly do you think Weiss told Velvet all about?" Yang questioned.

There was silence for a few seconds then, "Oh, no..."

"Yeah, and I bet Velvet told Coco _everything_ ," Yang said. Ruby heard a slight movement from the other end and then heard her sister's voice. "I can't tell you much about what to do in this situation," Yang said sadly. "But I will do my hardest to get you out of it. But you'll be whipped for a few days, a week or so and most." There was a pause. "Blake said 'Good luck'."

"Thanks, Blake. And I think I can handle Coco." I said.

"Blake said 'You're welcome'. And with your current predicament, I would hope that you can handle her," Yang commented. "Call me back after Coco's done with you. If you don't call me in twenty-four hours, I'll assume that something bad happened and will be right over.

"I'm not sure that that's necessary, but thanks," I said, sitting back slightly in my work chair and breathing.

"Of course, it's necessary! Xiao Longs never go overboard!"

"Goodbye, Yang."

"Bye, Rubes! Goodluck!" I ended the call and tossed the scroll onto the red couch next to my desk. I sighed and stood up, my nerves having gone haywire about thirty minutes ago.

"I need some cookies," I mumbled to myself, heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

She looked around the red themed kitchen, her silver eyes settling onto a glass container filled with chocolate chip cookies. Ruby's mouth watered and she grabbed the whole thing, heading back to her workroom right after. She needed this.

 **I wonder what'll happen! Really, I do. These chapters really are short. I mean, for my other story, the newest chapter that I'll be uploading will be more than 10,000 words, it's currently 11,000 words and I'm not even near finishing - this one will be over 2,000 words because of me responding to reviews. Anyway, please review, tell me if you liked it, hated it, what it was that made you not like it. Follows and favorites are always appreciated! I'll speak more in the next update.**

 **Again, I like to respond to reviews; if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip over this.**

 **Snek de la keeper of Lonk -** Yeah, I agree with you. I'm the person to root for the rarer pairings, while I do like WhiteRose, I like seeing different pairings from time to time. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

 **Guest -** Yeah, that's the most likely scenario at this point in time, but that could easily change. I just wouldn't know who I would have Weiss end up with. Anyway, thank you for the review, your take on the ending was really appreciated.

 **TheAmazingDerpyNerd -** *Quickly hides CocoxRuby sign* Hmph, people these days always going around accusing others of being biased - I have no clue what they're talking about! And thank you, I try to put a lot of effort into my writing and make everything seem as realistic as possible. Thank you for the review, it was really appreciated.

 **Guest -** For all my stories, I have found myself aiming for a huge hilarity factor. So I'm glad that you find the story funny.

 **Guest -** I can see how you have a problem with Pyrrha giving into Weiss so easily. But I'm pretty sure my thought process at that time was 'Weiss has a lot of power, and Pyrrha obviously cares a lot about her friends. So Weiss could potentially mess with their ongoing friendship and others that Pyrrha has, and mess with Pyrrha's work life with what all she is capable of.' I hope that that sort of helped you understand my reasoning for making Pyrrha agree as quickly as she did. Thank you for the review!

 **THB4 -** Can I just say that I love how thrown together your review was, in a good way, I actually really like it. You're saying poor Ruby now, just you wait for what I have planned later on! I wanted to do something different, like how Velvet isn't as innocent as she may seem - plus, how could Coco have no effect on her at all? Something must've rubbed off on Velvet after all those years. " **I wonder if a third girl will take Ruby for herself like Cinder** " You're giving me ideas, I refuse to have my hands make these ideas a reality. Lastly, thank you, I appreciate the review and am glad you liked the chapter.

 **zelkagenishi -** Yes, we can make this all happen!

 **That's all.**


End file.
